Marmalade Boy life go on
by Egoio
Summary: Un seguito della serie regolare ....


**Marmalade Boy life go on**

Autore: Erika (erika@fastwebnet.it) - sito (http://utenti.tripod.it/egoio/)  
Questa storia è proprietà esclusiva della sua autrice e non può essere usata da nessun'altra parte senza il suo esplicito consenso scritto (che se mi chiedete gentilmente, sarò felice di concedere)  
I personaggi usati in questa fic sono proprietà esclusiva di Wataru Yoshizumi e sono qui presi in prestito senza alcun scopo di lucro.

**1 - Waiting for a marmalade boy ...**

L'aeroporto internazionale appariva deserto durante quella calda mattinata di luglio; le grosse vetrate riflettevano la luce sugli enormi pavimenti lucidi della hall principale. L'area condizionata del moderno aeroporto rendeva la temperatura quasi primaverile.  
Ma Miki Koishikawa non si sentiva lo stesso a suo agio. Guardava nervosamente il tabellone con gli orari delle partenze e degli arrivi, puntando gli occhi su una riga precisa.

**'Volo da New York in arrivo alle 9:30 a.m'**

Un'occhiata veloce all'orologio per scoprire che mancavano quindici minuti.  
Aveva già ripetuto la stessa operazione almeno quattro volte, ma l'impazienza le impediva di rimanere ferma e tranquilla.

Tra pochi attimi l'avrebbe rivisto; dopo sei lunghi mesi di lontananza, di sospiri, di chiamate attese con trepidazione. Dopo quello che le sembrava un'eternità l'avrebbe rivisto, finalmente. E adesso con il cuore pieno di emozione si ritrovava a pensare come era riuscita a vivere senza di lui per tutto quel tempo.  
Un'altra veloce occhiata al tabellone degli orari. Questa volta però la scritta che le interessava stava cambiando velocemente... i cartellini dei numeri e delle lettere giravano a velocità spaventosa, e quando finalmente si fermarono, mostrarono la scritta: 

** 'ritardo di 30 min'**

"EEHHHHHHH! Ma non è possibile!" gridò senza quasi pensarci. Le persone che erano accanto a lei la guardarono come fosse una pazza. Miki fece loro un sorriso di scuse e cominciò ad allontanarsi.  
Ancora mezz'ora.  
Miki si diresse sconsolata verso la sala d'attesa, fortunatamente mezza vuota. Era talmente arrabbiata che se oltre a quello che era appena successo, le fosse pure capitato di non trovare posto per sedersi, avrebbe scatenato il finimondo!  
Si mise a sedere, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia e il viso sulle palme delle mani, per impedire alla sua testa di cadere tristemente verso il basso, dando libero sfogo alla delusione che aveva subito. Si sentiva come se dopo aver fatto una lunghissima ed estenuante corsa, le avessero allontanato da sotto il naso l'ormai vicino traguardo, portandolo ad una distanza che sentiva di non riuscire più a percorrere.   
Mezz'ora era un tempo relativamente breve, se non brevissimo, rispetto a mesi di attesa, ma in quella situazione quel ritardo sembrava un scherzo del destino che pareva volesse farla penare apposta.   
Stufa di pensieri così negativi, Miki si ritrovò a fissare le vetrine dei negozi che affollavano l'aereporto. Giornalai, librerie, bar, farmacie ... l'occhio le cadde su un cartellone pubblicitario appeso proprio sulla vetrina di quest'ultimo negozio, in cui una donna dava da mangiare delicatamente a un neonato. Il visino del bambino era estremamente felice.

"Guarda com'è carino... e pensare che anche i miei fratellini erano così fino a poco tempo fa." Si ritrovò a pensare Miki con un sorriso sereno.

Già, i suoi fratellini. Ne erano successe di cose in tre anni. Le sue 'mamme' avevano annunciato a sorpresa, durante il matrimonio di Meiko, di essere nuovamente incinta entrambe e di aspettare rispettivamente un maschio e una femmina. Più precisamente Rumi aspettava un maschio, mentre Chiyako una femmina.  
Così lei si era ritrovata nel giro di poco tempo circondata da culle e abitini per bambini, e passato il tempo necessario, anche da due piccoli batuffoli, che aveva scoperto, suo malgrado, essere in grado persino di tenerla sveglia tutta la notte con le loro urla. Il maschietto, Akio Matsura, era nato circa una settimana prima della femminuccia, Miwaki Koishikawa, ma i due avevano fatto amicizia in fretta e si erano sicuramente ben accordati, visto che si erano alternati nel pianto durante la notte, in modo da tenere sveglia tutta la famiglia.  
Ma quello era ormai quasi un ricordo. Infatti i due bambini avevano raggiunto l'età di due anni e adesso non facevano altro che litigare tutto il giorno per chi dovesse detenere il possesso del giocattolo più bello (che si rivelava poi di solito essere sempre quello dell'altro) in modo che non c'era attimo in cui i due non si azzuffassero. Ma almeno non urlavano più durante la notte. E Miki nonostante tutto era molto felice di averli lì con loro, perché avevano portato nella casa davvero una ventata di freschezza.  
Come quando i bambini avevano iniziato a parlare ... com'era stata contenta quando aveva sentito pronunciare ad Akio la sua prima parola, il suo nome ...  
Certo era stato difficile barcamenarsi fra lavoro part-time, marmocchi ed esami; ma in fondo era andato tutto per il meglio e ora poteva vantarsi di essere studentessa all'università Toryo.  
Mentre lui proseguiva i suoi studi a New York con successo ...  
Quel pensiero le fece ricordare il perché della sua precedente impazienza, che l'immersione nei suoi pensieri aveva quasi cancellato, e diede uno sguardo all'orologio.  
Mancavano cinque minuti!!

"Ma guarda come vola il tempo quando uno pensa ..." E così dicendo si alzò dalla sedia di nuovo piena di allegria e si diresse verso il luogo in cui uscivano i passeggeri del volo proveniente da New York.

Ben presto cominciò una sfilata di volti sconosciuti, la maggior parte stranieri, davanti a lei ... ma il volto che aspettava ardentemente di vedere non si intravedeva neanche lontanamente e la fila di passeggeri in uscita si riduceva sempre di più ...

"Ma dove sei?"

E finalmente vide quello che sperava di vedere. Un ragazzo biondo sulla ventina, con un'enorme valigia in mano, e lo sguardo ansioso in cerca di qualcosa. Si guardò intorno per un attimo e finalmente il suo sguardo si fissò sul volto di lei ed entrambi lasciarono scivolare l'ansia, che li aveva fino a quel momento stretti nella sua morsa, con un largo sorriso. Un sorriso sincero e pieno d'affetto che Miki non si ricordava di aver rivolto a nessuno da molto tempo.  
Nonostante l'enorme felicità che stava provando, Miki sentì all'improvviso l'irrefrenabile impulso di piangere e si coprì il viso con le mani.

Avvicinandosi lentamente, il ragazzo le disse in modo dolce, 

"Sempre a piangere, eh ..."

Quando finalmente, vincendo l'emozione che l'aveva improvvisamente e stranamente colta, Miki ricambiò il suo sguardo, lui aggiunse,

"Sono felice di vederti, Miki. Mi sei mancata moltissimo."

Gettandogli le braccia al collo e abbracciandolo con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, Miki lasciò che lasciò che l'amore che provava per quel ragazzo trasparisse completamente.

"Non sai quanto anch'io ... BENTORNATO, YU!" singhiozzò tra lacrime di gioia.  
Yu aveva smesso di tenere con la mano la valigia che si stava trascinando dietro, e aveva unito anche quel braccio alla stretta che l'altro suo braccio stava già offrendo a Miki con tutto il cuore.

"Scusami ... sto piangendo come una sciocca ..." disse lei fra i singhiozzi, quasi ridendo del suo stesso comportamento. Affondando la testa nell'incavo del suo collo, sorrise come per fargli vedere anche solo una piccola parte di quanto era contenta, anche se si accorse quasi subito che lui non poteva vederla in quella posizione. Ma almeno poteva sentirla. E d'altronde, con lui accanto, sorridere era la cosa che le veniva più naturale. Non poteva farne a meno.

"No ... stai piangendo come Miki ..." disse finalmente lui, abbassando il viso verso il suo collo e sorridendo a sua volta, facendole capire implicitamente che l'aveva sentita. Miki sentì l'improvviso impulso di guardarlo in faccia e si allontanò di quei pochi centimetri necessari per guardarlo negli occhi. Dolci occhi marroni. E poco dopo stava premendo le sue labbra contro quelle di lui, come per non volerlo più lasciarlo andare.  
Tastando con mano che era reale, che era lì per davvero, e che la stava baciando come in uno dei suoi sogni, Miki lasciò finalmente che il peso che le era rimasto sul cuore e che non si era accorta di avere fino a quando non aveva incrociato il suo sguardo, se ne andasse insieme a tutta l'ansia che aveva provato quel giorno.

* * *

**2 - Mom is a novelist writer**

Meiko Akizuki, o meglio Meiko Namura, stava seduta al tavolo della sua scrivania intenta a pensare a come stendere la trama del suo nuovo romanzo.  
Era passato un po' di tempo da quando aveva scritto qualcosa per l'ultima volta e i motivi erano molteplici. All'inizio era così rilassata nella sua nuova vita da 'sposina novella' che non aveva proprio voglia di inventarsi nuove storie, i cui personaggi dopo travagliate vicende riuscivano a trovare il meritato lieto fine, poichè per ora era intenzionata a vivere il 'suo lieto fine e nel migliore dei modi.  
Dopo essersi sposata circa tre anni prima con Shinichi Namura, aveva perso il gusto dell'avventura nella vita e, aveva preferito stare tranquillamente a casa ad aspettare il marito che arrivava dal lavoro; naturalmente, per una ragazza piena di idee ed intelligente come lei, questo stato di cose non poteva durare a lungo.  
E proprio nel momento in cui aveva cominciando a pensare che forse era arrivato il momento di iniziare un nuovo romanzo, aveva fatto una scoperta che le aveva cambiato la vita ... aspettava un bambino.  
Felicità e inquietudine, come in tutte le giovani madri, si erano accese nel suo cuore.  
"Ma ne sarò capace?" aveva pensato in quei momenti e il pensiero del suo futuro figlio le aveva occupato i pensieri sino al giorno della sua nascita, quando il piccolo Yoichi Namura aveva salutato per la prima volta il mondo.  
Quando lo aveva visto per la prima volta, aveva pensato che non potesse esistere felicità più grande e l'amore che provava per la creaturina che aveva tenuto in quel momento per la prima volta fra le braccia l'aveva portata in poco tempo ad immedesimarsi naturalmente nel ruolo di madre, che aveva tanto temuto di non riuscire a ricoprire degnamente.  
Ed ora che il suo bambino aveva un anno e mezzo, Meiko si sentiva pronta per ricostruirsi una vita propria e per cercare di ripetere lo stesso successo che l'aveva investita quando si trovava solo al liceo.  
Le era appena venuta in mente una storia perfetta; nella sua mente già si figurava i colpi di scena e le vicissitudini che avrebbe inserito in quello che sperava diventasse il suo nuovo capolavoro. Aveva già in mente tutta la trama, peccato che non le venisse in mente un inizio per questa storia meravigliosa ...  
'Inizio introducendo la protagonista? .... banale. Forse è meglio iniziare descrivendo la scenografia dell'ambiente ... ma lo fanno praticamente tutti. Allora magari parto dai pensieri stessi del personaggio ... ma così non rischierò di metter subito tutte le carte in tavola, distruggendo la sorpresa? ... ...

CRASH!

"UAHHHHHH!!!!" il piccolo Yoichi aveva cominciato a urlare e a piangere a squarciagola, dopo aver rotto la tazza da cui stava cercando di bere il suo latte.

Meiko non aveva fatto in tempo a scrivere una parola, che subito era stata interrotta ...  
Si alzò dalla scrivania e si diresse in cucina dove aveva lasciato, solo un secondo fa, il suo bambino seduto sul seggiolino intento a nutrirsi.

"Sarà più difficile del previsto rifarmi una carriera ...CON QUESTA PESTE CHE DISTURBA I MIEI PENSIERI!" Lo disse alzando la voce in modo quasi scherzoso, così che il suo bambino appena la vide col sorriso diabolico, che era solita dare a coloro con cui era arrabbiata ma, che in fondo al suo cuore, aveva già perdonato, si mise a ridere a squarciagola alla vista della sua mamma, che gli appariva buffissima.

"HA, HA, HA, HA!"

"Ma cosa ridi?" dichiarò Meiko, abbassando la testa con fare sconsolato e allo stesso tempo divertito, avendo capito che quel genietto del suo bambino aveva già compreso che non era arrabbiata con lui. Cercò lo stesso di mostrarsi un poco severa, altrimenti avrebbe imparato che aveva il diritto di rompere quello che voleva quando più gli pareva.  
"Guarda qui che disastro hai fatto, e pensare che credevo di averti insegnato a tenere la tazza ... Oh, no!" Esclamò poi, rigirando il pezzo più grosso, che aveva appena raccolto da terra, dell'ormai ex-tazza. "Questa te l'aveva regalata zia Miki, lo sai! Quando la rivedrai dovrai chiederle scusa, hai capito?" disse Meiko in finto tono autoritario; proprio non le riusciva di sembrare arrabbiata ... se continuava così avrebbe cresciuto un bimbo viziato.  
E infatti il piccolo Yoichi non fece che aumentare le sue risate, poiché sapeva bene quando la sua mamma si arrabbiava davvero; e non era davvero quello il caso.  
"Faremo i conti più tardi io e te! Adesso tanto ti viene a prendere la nonna!" disse Meiko girando la testa dall'altra parte, fingendosi offesa dalle sue risate.  
Il bambino, che aveva capito che stava per allontanarsi dalla sua mamma, ricominciò a piangere, anche se più sommessamente.  
Meiko lo prese dal seggiolone in cui era seduto e lo portò fra le sue braccia. Poi avvicinando il suo viso a quello del bambino e sorridendogli lo rassicurò, "Ma dai, credi davvero che non tornerai mai più?! Ci rivedremo presto, non preoccuparti! E adesso, andiamo a farci belli per uscire con la nonna!"e così dicendo lo portò nella sua cameretta per cambiarlo ... ma intanto i suoi pensieri erano corsi a Miki. In fondo la tazzina rotta a qualcosa di buono aveva portato, allora.  
Non la sentiva da quasi due settimane la ragazza che ai tempi del liceo era stata per lei come una sorella ... anche se era cresciuta, si era sposata e aveva cambiato casa e città, non voleva lasciarsi sfuggire l'amicizia di Miki. Quando Meiko parlava con lei riusciva sempre a vedere al suo massimo quanto era bella la vita, perché dalle labbra di Miki uscivano sempre parole che lasciavano trasparire tutta la gioia di vivere che provava la ragazza. Una ventata di aria fresca che Meiko non voleva assolutamente perdere. Certo che, anche Miki era sempre allegra, al massimo della felicità Meiko l'aveva vista solo accanto ad una persona. Che per sei mesi non era stata presente.

(Oggi doveva tornare, se non sbaglio ... Finalmente anche la mia più cara amica potrà ritrovare pienamente il sorriso...)

La porta di casa si aprì e comparve un uomo vestito elegantemente e con una valigetta in mano...  
"Sono a casa!" disse ad alta voce per farsi sentire, non vedendo anima viva in giro.  
Un viso sorridente e familiare si fece intravedere dallo stipite di una porta, "Bentornato! Sei in anticipo, Nacchan!" disse Meiko, tornando subito nella stanza, per finire di cambiare il bambino.  
Shinichi Namura si avviò nella stanza in cui si trovavano la moglie e il figlio e dopo aver dato un bacio sulla fronte al piccolo, ed essersi fatto ricambiare allegramente sulla guancia, abbracciò la moglie da dietro e appoggiò la testa sulle sue spalle.  
Quindi rispose alla implicita domanda che gli era stata rivolta prima, "Ho fatto prima apposta ... non ricordi? Ti ho promesso di portarti fuori a cena oggi ... "disse sorridendo al bambino che gli stava davanti e che stava cominciando ad agitarsi tra le mani della madre, mentre lei cercava di allacciargli i bottoni di una piccola camicia.  
"Già, dopo tanto tempo ..." rispose Meiko in tono scherzoso. Avendo terminato di abbottonare la camicia di Yoichi, si concesse la libertà di incrociare le braccia sul petto e alzare la testa di lato, con il preciso scopo di mostrarsi offesa, per prendere un po' in giro il marito.  
"Mi stai accusando di trascurarti?" chiese con tono incredulo lui, che aveva capito benissimo la strategia della moglie.  
"Beh, ti prometto che oggi mi farò perdonare!" esclamò sorridendo e stampando baci sul collo della moglie, dove sapeva che più soffriva il solletico: Nel contempo allungò una delle mani con cui le cingeva la vita verso il bambino, per suscitare anche nel figlio la reazione ottenuta dalla moglie. Risate incontrollate.  
"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!" Rideva senza sosta il piccolo.  
"Hmf ... ah, ah ... ti prego basta, ho capito, ho capito!" gli fece eco Meiko quasi senza fiato.  
Smettendo di torturare anche il bambino, che si era accasciato sul lettino su cui era appoggiato, dopo aver emesso centinaia di risate infantili, Namura portò la mano al viso, e lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio che aveva sul polso.  
"Però, se non ti sbrighi di qui non ci muoviamo..."  
Meiko, dopo aver ripreso fiato, rispose prontamente, "Non preoccuparti, il vestito da mettermi l'ho già scelto ed è di là in camera che aspetta solo di essere indossato. Comunque," disse roteando un dito per aria davanti al suo viso con fare da maestra, "se vuoi che tua moglie sia la più bella della serata, devi darmi tempo!" disse, girandosi finalmente per guardarlo negli occhi.  
"In questo caso, prenditi pure tutto il tempo che vuoi..." replicò Nacchan in tono malizioso e dopo averle dato un fugace bacio sulle labbra la lasciò andare, per andare nella loro stanza e prepararsi anche lui ad uscire.  
Meiko si limitò a un sorriso compiaciuto dipinto sul bel volto. Tornando a fissare il suo bambino, che a pancia in su sul lettino, stava giocando a rotolarsi su se stesso, Meiko lo rimise in piedi per finire di cambiarlo e pensò nel frattempo,  
(Già, amica mia... spero proprio che tu sia felice almeno quanto lo sono io...)

* * *

**3 - A tennis champion's wife**

Una giovane donna stava seduta, sotto un cocente sole estivo, nelle tribune di un campo di tennis. Le tribune erano gremite all'inverosimile e la folla era esultante. La ragazza non sembrava preoccuparsi troppo di ciò che le stava intorno, mentre guardava concentrata la partita in corso. Certo, doveva essere una partita interessante, ma la ragazza la osservava con tale impegno, che sembrava che ne andasse della sua stessa vita. Si scostò con una mano una piccola ciocca di capelli verde-azzurro, colpevole di impedirle una perfetta visione del campo di gioco. A un certo punto balzò in piedi e, alzando un pugno in cielo, esclamò a squarciagola,  
"VAI COSI', GINTA!"  
Uno dei giocatori in campo, un ragazzo dalla carnagione abbronzata, dal fisico atletico e dai penetranti occhi blu, aveva appena fatto 15 punti, compiendo uno smash degno di essere ricordato.  
Naturalmente, la ragazza non era stata l'unica a esultare, ma era stata sicuramente la sola a farlo in modo talmente esagerato, ma al contempo così vivo e vivace. La folla attorno a lei fece risatine divertite e la ragazza, accortasene, tornò a sedersi imbarazzata.  
Intanto l'atleta in campo di cui la ragazza aveva gridato il nome, aveva voltato lo sguardo verso di lei, mentre aspettava che gli venisse passata la palla per lanciare di nuovo, e le sorrideva pieno di gioia.  
Lei lo ricambiò e con la mano gli fece il segno della vittoria.  
(Coraggio, ce la devi fare Ginta. Questa è la semifinale ...)  
Il gioco ricominciò senza esclusione di colpi. Entrambi i tennisti correvano da una parte all'altra del campo e nessuno dei due sembrava intenzionato a darla vinta all'altro. La stanchezza cominciava a farsi sentire, però; in fondo erano quasi 5 set che giocavano.  
Un colpo di palla veloce. Dieci, nove,otto scalini.  
Una finta da parte dell'avversario. Sette, sei, cinque scalini.  
Ginta se ne accorse e ... Quattro, tre, due scalini.  
E una mano sulla spalla di Arimi, mentre Ginta metta a punto una perfetta volèe che lo porta a vincere il set. Arimi balzò nuovamente in piedi, "Sììììììì!!" nemmeno accortasi della persona che l'aveva appena sfiorata.  
Tsutomu Rokutanda, a causa dell'improvviso gesto di esultanza di Arimi, perse l'equilibrio e cadde all'indietro sulle scale. La bibita che aveva in mano fece qualche giravolta in aria e, capovoltasi, si rovesciò sulla chioma violacea e nuovamente folta di Tsutomu.  
"Ah, Tsutomu, sei tu!" esclamò Arimi, degnandolo di uno sguardo solo dopo aver sentito il suono della bibita che gli bagnava i capelli. Dopo averlo squadrato per mezzo secondo, la ragazza esclamò, "Ma che disastro hai combinato, questa volta?! E poi sei perfino arrivato con un ritardo mostruoso!"  
"Perdonalo, Arimi! E' colpa mia!" Yayoi, la fidanzata di Tsutomu, arrivò scendendo le scale di corsa, mentre dalla tasca si affrettò a togliere un fazzoletto per asciugare lo sventurato e fradicio fidanzato.  
"Ciaoo,Yayoi!" la salutò allegra Arimi, cambiando espressione e affrettandosi ad aggiungere, "Oh, non preoccuparti, dicevo così per dire!"  
(Un attimo fa sembrava di no ...) pensò Tsutomu rialzandosi e cominciando a ricomporsi.  
Cercando di spostare la conversazione dall'incidente appena capitatogli, chiese "Allora, come sta andando il nostro campione?"  
"Non lo vedi da te?" Disse Arimi fiera, accennando col capo al tabellone sopra il campo, "Sta andando davvero alla grande, si è appena conquistato con una volèe spettacolare il 5° set!"  
"Allora siamo arrivati quasi alla fine, eh?"disse Yayoi, con sguardo colpevole.  
"Acqua passata!" si affrettò a dire Arimi, sventolando una mano in aria su e giù. "Venite a sedervi, vi ho tenuto il posto!"  
I tre si accomodano sugli spalti in attesa dell'inizio di quello che molto probabilmente sarà l'ultimo set.  
E' Yayoi a intraprendere nuovamente la conversazione, "Allora, come vanno i preparativi? Siete in orario con la tabella di marcia?"  
"Beh, non proprio ... Mi manca ancora da noleggiare il salone per la festa, la macchina, e in più, devo ancora comprare l'abito ..." Così dicendo Arimi enumerò le sue future fatiche sulle dita della mano, il cui anulare sinistro era cinto felicemente da un semplice, piccolo anello con un grazioso diamante blu. La mano le tremava nervosamente, mentre cercava di ricordare altri possibili impegni. "Gia' ... Oh, ti prego, vieni con me a sceglierlo!"  
"Sarà un piacere, Arimi!" gli rispose subito Yayoi sorridente. "Sbaglio, o sei un poco agitata? Non avrai per caso dei ripensamenti?!"le chiese facendo una faccia preoccupata.  
"Ma scherzi?!" smentisse subito Arimi, " Sto per fare una delle cose più giuste e belle di tutta la mia vita." Esclamò a bassa voce, come per non farsi sentire dagli altri, ma solo dall'amica, con fare sognante.  
"Così si parla! Non ti preoccupare, poi, manca ancora un mese, no?" E avvicinandosi all'orecchio di lei, " Ma, mi sembra che fra i tuoi impegni, tu non abbia preso in considerazione il più importante!"  
Arimi la guardò confusa, "E sarebbe?"  
E Yayoi, con il viso fintamente sdegnato, "Ma come? La festa di addio al nubilato, no?!  
Un sorriso si dipinse sul volto di Arimi, che poi degenerò in una fragorosa risata. "HA, HA, HA, ha, aah .... Grazie Yayoi. E' vero sono un po' tesa, ma non perché non mi sento sicura di quello che sto facendo ... è solo che ... questo è un passo importante..."  
Yayoi, notata la ritornata ansia sul volto dell'amica, riprese. "Comunque ... prima non stavo mica scherzando."  
Arimi ritrovò definitivamente il sorriso. "Okay, okay. Ho capito. Organizzerò qualcosa coi fiocchi!"  
Adesso era il turno di Yayoi di sorridere. Non pensava mica che l'avrebbe presa davvero sul serio! Ma era felice di aver reso l'amica più tranquilla.

Mentre le ragazze parlottavano Tsutomu era rimasto in disparte, pur cercando di afferrare il filo del discorso.  
"Ah, donne!" esclamò alzando gli occhi al cielo e, guardando prima verso il campo, e più precisamente sulla panchina in cui stava seduto a riposarsi suo cugino, e poi verso Arimi, si ritrovò a pensare con un pizzico di rimpianto:  
(Però, amico, sei fortunato! Io l'ho inseguita per metà della mia esistenza e lei non mi ha degnato di uno sguardo, se non di fastidio, mentre tu, addirittura, tra un mese la SPOSI!)  
Lo sguardo un po' deluso di Tsutomu andò a posarsi sulla chioma castana di Yayoi che gli dava le spalle mentre parlottava con Arimi, e lui si ritrovò inconsapevolmente a cambiare espressione.  
(Ma dopotutto, mi sa proprio che è molto meglio così!) pensò il ragazzo con un sorriso compiaciuto.  
La partita riprende e Ginta, riposatosi, si sentiva nuovamente pronto per ambire alla qualificazione in finale.  
Lo sguardo di Arimi era su di lui e lo incoraggiava silenziosamente, dal profondo del cuore.

* * *

**4 - Walking in New York**

A New York i grattacieli sono così alti che sembrano voler chiudere la vista del cielo alle persone. Almeno questo era il pensiero di un ragazzo che vagava per le vie della grande mela in preda alla più afosa caluria.  
(Ma chi me l'ha fatto fare di venire qui?)  
....  
(Lo so io chi ! I miei genitori. Ma non potevano chiamare il caro fratellino per quel piacere che devono fare a quei loro spocchiosi amici? E pensare che stavo tanto bene in Giappone, in quella piccola e tranquilla città, coi due bambini che mi facevano sganasciare dalle risate ...)

**BE-BEP! BE-BEP!**

Il suono frastornante e fastidioso di un claxon risvegliò il ragazzo da quei pensieri e lo fece tornare alla dura e triste realtà.

"E invece ora sono qui, in questa mia fastidiosa e natia città, con questo tassista noioso che mi suona il claxon!!"

E così dicendo tirò fuori la lingua e fece una smorfia al guidatore del taxi che lo aveva rimproverato, affrettandosi ad attraversare la strada mentre il semaforo era da tempo ormai in rosso.  
Proseguendo il suo cammino, si ritrovò davanti alle vetrine di una libreria.  
(Almeno, in questo posto, con l'aria condizionata, dovrebbe essere fresco ...)  
Le porte scorrevoli si aprirono davanti a lui, e si ritrovò in una moderna libreria, ben illuminata dal sole, ma anche dalle lampade alogene.  
Il primo scaffale che si presentò alla sua attenzione era ricoperto di riviste femminili: consigli per la casa, per la cucina, e poi, le solite riviste di moda, piene di bellissime modelle che si atteggiavano nelle pose più provocanti e impensabili.  
Fu, però, la copertina di uno dei più prestigiosi settimanali femminili americani ad attirare la sua attenzione, anzi, più precisamente la meravigliosa modella dai capelli biondi, gli occhi castani, piegata in avanti, il cui vestito con scollatura mozzafiato lascia intravedere buona parte del seno. Nonostante la posa e il vestito però, la ragazza aveva sul viso uno sguardo sbarazzino, sebbene sorridesse ammiccando seducentemente.  
Presa in mano la rivista, il ragazzo si ritrovò a pensare ...  
(Chissà perché questa ragazza mi sembra di rivederla da bambina ... non credo di averla mai conosciuta però ... una così non me la sarei certo lasciata scappare!) pensò, mentre rigirava con sguardo soddisfatto la rivista fra le sue mani, per dargli modo di vedere la ragazza da diverse angolature.  
Dietro di lui si avvicinò una figura che all'improvviso, accortasi di lui, lo salutò,  
"MICHAEL!"  
Michael, tirato fuori di forza dai suoi pensieri, trasalì e si voltò per scoprire chi lo ha chiamato. Si ritrovò faccia a faccia con una persona che credeva non avrebbe mai più rivisto; certamente cresciuto e maturato il viso del ragazzo manteneva la stessa aria da snob che glielo aveva reso antipatico all'inizio.  
"Sei tu, Kei?"  
Ma da tempo aveva perso l'antipatia nei suoi confronti: quello che li aveva resi nemici era il comune affetto per Miki. Ma ora, sparito quello, gli tornavano in mente solo ricordi di tre anni prima, ricordi di due bambini viziati che si contendevano la stessa ragazza senza capire i suoi veri sentimenti.  
Anche per Kei era sicuramente lo stesso, vista la gioia con la quale lo aveva salutato.  
"Certo che sono io. Sono anni che non ci vediamo, eh! Da quanto sei tornato in America?"fece il ragazzo coi capelli azzurrini, porgendogli la mano per stringere la sua.   
Michael ricambiò il saluto e la stretta e rispose, "In verità non sono ancora tornato definitivamente. Sono solo in vacanza."  
"Qui?!" fece Kei, guardando verso la finestra con sguardo incredulo. "Certo che potevi fare una scelta migliore come luogo di villeggiatura ..." disse infine con un sorrisetto.  
(Ecco che ricomincia ...) pensò Michael, e si affrettò a ribattere: "Okay, 'in vacanza' non è l'espressione corretta, sono qui perchè i miei genitori avevano bisogno di me."  
"Ah, ecco. Io invece sono in tour. Sai, ho avuto parecchio successo negli ultimi tempi, e ora sto andando in giro per gli Stati uniti a far sentire la mia musica a più gente possibile."  
"Allora alla fine, sei riuscito a farti strada nel mondo della musica. Ma bravo!" esclamò con tono sarcastico Michael, pensando che era giunto anche il suo momento di prendersi una piccola soddisfazione, prendendolo in giro.  
"Sento ironia nelle tue parole, Michael ... " notò Kei, ma decise di non continuare oltre. Quindi si affrettò a cambiare argomento.  
"Scusa, mi è venuto un dubbio, hai detto prima che non sei ancora tornato definitivamente, questo vuol dire che vivi ancora a casa di Miki?"  
"Sei perspicace! Sì, è proprio così, con Miki e i suoi due nuovi fratellini!" rispose Michael, quasi fiero di essere rimasto ancora quello che fra loro due era più vicino al loro amore di un tempo.  
"I suoi genitori hanno avuto altri figli? Certo che, se li hanno fatti secondo le nuove coppie, ora sarà molto difficile stabilire i rapporti di parentela fra loro, Miki e Yu!" concluse Kei ridendo.  
"Già, fortuna che sono ancora troppo piccoli per capire la loro stramba situazione... "  
Rimasero in silenzio per un attimo entrambi, fino a quando Kei decise di venirsene fuori con una frase di circostanza, "Ma guarda ... allora, le cose sono proprio cambiate in Giappone mentre ero via. Cosa stavi leggendo di interessante?"disse infine, contento di aver trovato prima di Michael lo spunto di un discorso.  
Forse non era proprio vero che la loro antica rivalità era del tutto sparita ....  
"Oh, niente, stavo solo guardando la copertina di questa rivista ..." Così dicendo, con tono noncurante, rimise la rivista di nuovo al suo posto, pensando che non era proprio una buona idea far scoprire a Kei che stava guardando una rivista per donne.  
Ma Kei, intuito il suo imbarazzo e il suo goffo tentativo di non fargli prestare attenzione a quello che stava leggendo, riprese la rivista dal bancone. La fissò per qualche istante e poi si rivolse ironico a Michael, che già si aspettava un commento del tipo 'leggi riviste da donne ora?',  
"Proprio carina la mia ex-fidanzata, non è vero?"  
"La tua ex-fidanzata?!" Michael spalancò gli occhi con faccia incredula (Ma questo qui ha tutte le fortune!) pensò.  
"Ma hai tutte le fortune tu! Dove l'hai conosciuta una così? Sei ancora in contatto con lei? Presentamela, dai!"  
Kei lo fissò incredulo per più di un attimo e poi quasi si mise a ridere.  
(L'avevo capito che era scemo, ma fino a questo punto...) "Stai scherzando vero?"  
Michael replicò prontamente, "E perché mai dovrei? Non avresti anche tu voglia di conoscerla una ragazza come quella? Anche se tu, devi averla conosciuta anche fin troppo, adesso che ci penso ..."e si rimise a fissare la modella della rivista.  
"Non parlavo di questo!" esclamò Kei esasperato. "Non ho bisogno di presentartela, la conosci già, Michael! Possibile che tu non l'abbia riconosciuta?!"  
(Mi sta prendendo in giro?) pensò Michael, incerto se credere o meno ai discorsi del rivale di un tempo. Giusto per assicurarsene guardò più attentamente la faccia della ragazza in copertina. "In effetti mi sembrava che avesse qualcosa di familiare ... ma non è possibile, ti starai sbagliando Kei, me la ricorderei sicuramente!"  
"A me, invece, sembra che la tua memoria faccia pena, Michael! Sei stato anche il suo insegnante d'inglese!"  
" ...Insegnante d'inglese ..."  
La memoria di Michael tornò indietro nel tempo. Nella sua mente si fcero largo le immagini di una ragazzina dal viso sbarazzino e un po' capricciosa, che non faceva altro che parlargli del suo lavoro di modella, durante le lezioni che le impartiva senza troppo successo. E in quel momento capì.  
"... E' impossibile ... E' Su-su-su ..."  
" ...zu. Suzu Sakuma." Finì per lui Kei.  
Lo sguardo di Michael, da sbigottito, passò a piacevolmente sorpreso. "E' proprio lei! Certo, che nel suo caso, si può proprio dire che la crescita fa miracoli! Non l'avevo riconosciuta per niente. E' diventata fantastica! E si è fatta strada a quanto pare! Questa, per quel poco che ne so, è una delle riviste più famose d'America! .... Un attimo, che vuol dire 'la tua ex-fidanzata', Kei?"  
"Siamo stati assieme per un breve periodo, circa due anni fa. Ma non ha funzionato, eravamo troppo diversi." rispose Kei, scrollando le spalle e pensando, (Le cose non sono andate proprio così lisce, ma non lo verrò certo a raccontare a lui!)  
"Fossi in te me ne pentirei adesso, amico!"  
"Ma no, e poi siamo rimasti in buoni rapporti. Ogni tanto ci rivediamo per ricordare i vecchi tempi. So perfino dov'è adesso! Per dire la verità, stavo andando a trovarla, ma era ancora troppo presto, così, mi sono fermato qui un attimo per comprare qualche spartito. Vuoi venire con me a vederla?"  
"Mi piacerebbe, ma devo andare in un posto per fare un favore ai miei genitori. Pensa che hanno fatto vedere le foto dei loro 'amati figlioli' ad alcuni loro facoltosi amici ed uno di questi, un talent scout, mi ha notato. Senza neanche chiedere il mio parere, gli hanno promesso che avrei accettato un lavoro da fotomodello ...Blah! Rabbrividisco ancora al solo pensiero. Ho cercato di rifiutare, ma i miei genitori hanno attaccato con le loro solite storie, dicendo che un favore potevo pure farglielo, che era troppo tempo che stavo in Giappone, che questa sarebbe stata un'occasione per rivederli, per fare una nuova esperienza, eccetera eccetera. Le solite sciocchezze! Così, grazie al fatto che mi hanno incastrato per bene, sono stato costretto a tornare negli Stati uniti per l'estate, e oggi dovrò presentarmi ad un provino! Tanto farò di tutto perché mi escludano!"  
"A Suzu dispiacerà non poterti rivedere. Ma forse, se continuassi per questa strada, e finissi per lavorare nel campo della moda, un giorno le vostre strade potrebbero incrociarsi!" disse Kei, ironico.  
"Suzu potrebbe valerne la pena, ma credo che non sarei mai disposto a distruggere la mia vita in questo modo solo per una donna!"  
"Dicevo per dire!" disse Kei, ridendo e lanciando poi un'occhiata all'orologio. "Adesso sono davvero in ritardo, sarà meglio che vada!"  
"Devo andare anch'io!" disse Michael, sbattendosi una mano sulla fronte, per essersi quasi dimenticato del suo impegno. (Forse era meglio l'oblio però ....)  
Avviandosi all'uscita i due si salutarono con una calorosa stretta di mano (che a entrambi parve più una presa da braccio di ferro più che altro) e si scambiarono i soliti convenevoli prima di andarsene ognuno per la propria strada. Ma non si separarono come previsto, visto che Kei prese la stessa strada di Michael.  
Incuriosito, Kei chiese, "Scusa, ma dov'è che vai, di preciso?"  
Una volta che Michael gli ebbe detto il posto, Kei sorrise di gusto per le strane coincidenze della vita, "Allora, amico, credo proprio che rivedrai Suzu prima di quanto tu non possa immaginare!".

* * *

**5 - A concert not so boring**

In una grande sala oscura, il suono di archi e violini riecheggiava nel vuoto. Sul palco stava un ragazzo col violino in mano. Il viso piuttosto teso. Poi finalmente, facendo rapidamente guizzare l'archetto sulle corde del suo violino, concluse la sua esecuzione e si andò ad inchinare davanti alla platea che lo applaudì in massa.

"Bella questa esecuzione, vero?" disse una donna elegantemente vestita rivolgendosi ad un ragazzo più giovane che le era seduto di fianco.  
"Sì, mamma," rispose annoiato Satoshi Miwa, e si mise una mano davanti alla bocca per coprire lo sbadiglio che stava facendo in quel momento.  
"Oh, insomma, potresti mostrare più entusiasmo! Se proprio non ti interessa la musica potresti almeno interessarti alla figlia dell'amico di tuo padre, no?" Esclamò la madre, facendo segno con la testa alla ragazza che era seduta all'altro fianco del figlio, e aggiungendo, "E' proprio una bella signorina, in fondo. Cerca di essere gentile!" lo rimproverò la madre sottovoce, affinchè la ragazza in questione non la sentisse.  
"Non pretendere troppo! Sei stata tu a trascinarmi qui e-"  
"SSSHHHHHHH!" fecero gli spettatori seduti di fianco a loro: evidentemente Satoshi aveva alzato la voce senza accorgersene.  
"Basta lamentarsi! Sta ricominciando!" lo zittì la madre.

(Sì, un' altra noiosissima esecuzione di un altro sconosciutissimo tizio o tizia, che sta cercando vanamente di intraprendere la carriera musicale pur non riuscendo a far suonare decentemente quell'aggeggio che si ritrova in mano!) pensò Satoshi furioso.  
(E in più mi tocca anche stare vicino a questa tipa, che sarà anche carina, ma sinceramente mi sembra un'oca.)

Ormai era un po' che sua madre lo obbligava ad andare a fantomatici incontri con amici di suo padre con la scusa che doveva far da cavaliere alle loro figlie. Ma non potevano starsene a casa almeno loro?! Ma ormai era deciso: BASTA! Non avrebbe più accettato di fare un favore del genere a chicchessia, neanche per tutto l'oro del mondo.

(So che la mamma vuole solo vedermi felice con una brava ragazza, come la chiama lei, ma ormai sono grande e so gestire da solo la mia vita! Lavoro, ho una casa mia e...e...nessuna fidanzata. ..... Forse è vero che non sono riuscito ancora a riprendermi del tutto dalla delusione subita con il mio primo amore, Meiko...lei sarà sicuramente felice ora, e io fra tutti i miei amici, sono l'unico babbeo ancora single! Devo riprendermi rapidamente da questa catatonia esistenziale e trovarmi una fidanzata ... non certo questa che mi è appiccicata addosso però! Sarò anche disperato, ma almeno la voglio un poco intelligente!)

Mentre questi pensieri gli frullavano in testa Satoshi sentì le palpebre chiudersi lentamente....

....

....un colpetto sul braccio lo fece trasalire. Spalancò gli occhi. Stranamente tutti gli spettatori erano alzati e le luci erano accese... ne dedusse che era l'intervallo. Finalmente!

"Esco un attimo..." si limitò a dire a sua madre (che lo aveva svegliato), a suo padre, alla ragazza che lo accompagnava e alla famiglia di lei.

Si diresse in tutta fretta verso l'atrio. Si guardò un po' in giro per cercare la sua meta: il bagno! Aveva proprio bisogno di darsi una rinfrescata alla fronte!  
Dopo che ebbe fatto e fu uscito dai gabinetti, notò che c'era ancora una grande ressa nella sala.  
A un certo punto, voltandosi per ritornare in platea, scorse qualcosa di interessante: era appena passata davanti a lui una ragazza con lunghi capelli viola, evidentemente in gran fretta, visto che correva. Satoshi non ci avrebbe badato più di tanto se non fosse stato che una sensazione di dejà-vu aveva attraversato la sua mente nel momento in cui l'aveva scorta.  
Cercando di non preoccuparsene, Satoshi tornò al suo posto, preparandosi ad assistere ad un'altra ora di noioso spettacolo.  
Non era previsto che dovesse essere uno spettacolo poco interessante: sarebbe stato mandato in onda alla TV di lì a pochi giorni. Infatti ecco che faceva il suo ingresso nella sala il presentatore della manifestazione, che ogni anno elargiva una generosa borsa di studio a giovani talenti in erba.

_"Ed ecco a voi la prossima concorrente: si tratta di una bravissima suonatrice di violino che si è già fatta onore nel conservatorio cittadino, ha 19 anni e il suo nome è Anju Kitahara. La signorina ci suonerà un'opera prima da lei personalmente composta. Come a tutti gli altri concorrenti le auguro buona fortuna!"_

Detto questo il presentatore si ritirò e lasciò il posto alla violinista. Una ragazza con un bel colorito rosa sulle guancie, avanzò verso il centro del palco e fece l'inchino di presentazione. Pi si sistemò il violino sulla spalla e si apprestò a suonare.

(La ragazza di prima! Ecco dove l'avevo già vista!) pensò Satoshi, osservando i capelli viola della ragazza, che spiccavano per il colore, mentre incorniciavano il suo viso familiare (E' l'amica di cui Yu parlava sempre tanto! C'era anche lei il giorno del matrimonio dei genitori di Miki e Yu, se non ricordo male ... sì, sì, solo che allora aveva i capelli corti .... E' proprio cambiata! Allora mi era sembrata un tantino malaticcia e impacciata, ora invece, mentre suona il suo violino, sembra sicura di sé stessa.)  
Satoshi continuò a fissare Anju, totalmente immersa nella sua musica, il cui viso mostrava una concentrazione e allo stesso tempo una grande passione per la melodia che stava suonando.  
(Proprio carina! Questa sì potrebbe interessarmi! In più, la musica che ha composto non è affatto male, tutt'altro! Veloce e passionale, proprio come piace a me!)

Al termine della sua esecuzione Anju venne applaudita in modo fragoroso, persino da Satoshi.  
Nel resto del tempo rimasto prima della fine del concorso, Satoshi non si annoiò più, perchè, prestando attenzione alle esecuzioni degli altri concorrenti, cercava di capire se qualcuno avrebbe potuto superare la Kitahara. Ma a suo modesto giudizio, benché non si ritenesse un esperto di musica, lei era la migliore.  
E infatti a fine serata, Anju venne proclamata vincitrice della manifestazione.

(Ricordo che Yu mi parlava sempre dei problemi che aveva al cuore. Sembra che si sia ripresa perfettamente, visto che ora riesce a reggere tranquillamente questa emozione.... E' una ragazza forte.)

Sul palco Anju sfoderava un bellissimo sorriso.

(Più tardi andrò a 'ri'presentarmi. Così contemporaneamente mi congratulerò con lei e mi libererò degli scocciatori vicino a me. E chissà che poi da cosa non nasca cosa.)

Con questo pensiero, Satoshi Miwa continuò ad applaudire la vincitrice del concorso, in attesa di poterle parlare.

CONTINUA ....


End file.
